When Alice Offers You Lemons
by FashionPixie89
Summary: Bella meets Alice Cullen in a very random way. A once sexual relationship turns into love, and Alice is eager to bring Bella home to meet her family. Graphic sexual scenarios and mature language.
1. The Welcoming

**Just a warning before proceeding: This fanfiction is in fact rated M for mature subject matter. This includes language (yes, I'm a 'potty mouth') and graphic, sexual scenarios. I don't wish to offend anyone, nor do I want to injure ones 'virgin eyes' so if you are beneath the age of consent in your country, please do not continue.**

**This story is written in Bella Swan's POV (point of view).**

**Also, if you are going to read this story only to bash it for having a homosexual relationship (Bella/Alice), don't bother. All authors have heard that nonsense before. I am all for gay and lesbian marriages as well as straight marriage and nothing anyone says is going to change that, especially a petty review from a petty person. **

**Thanks for reading,  
- Fashion Pixie**

* * *

The first day in a new school is always the hardest. All of the students staring at you as you park your beat up truck in the parking lot, every single set of eyes on you as you walk inside. Map in hand as you stumble around the building and try to find your way. Ugh, I hated having the slightest bit of attention directed at me, having all of it, though... was worse.

It took me a total of fifty minutes to locate my first class in the fairly small building. It seemed as though each time I passed through a specific hallway, I located another secret passage way leading to even more rooms. By the time I had made my appearance in Biology, the bell had rang, countless laughs echoing around me at my tardiness. I requested my homework from the teacher before making a mad dash out of the class room, avoiding any of the students I remembered seeing in that classroom for the rest of the day.

My next three classes flew by generally quickly, each one having many more new faces eager to watch me mess up. I felt like a model walking down the runway in twenty-inch heels. Everyone wishing I would tumble just so they all had something to talk about tomorrow. I paid no mind to anyone in any of my classes, instead focusing only on the teacher, or the scribbles and doodles I continued to do in front of me along my binder.

After last class, I decided to stay and make sure I had all of the reading materials for that night's homework. The last thing I needed was to go home, only to realize that the teacher had given me the wrong text book. I would not only be a moron to my fellow classmates, but to my teachers as well for not being able to complete such simple homework assignments.

After a few minutes of conversation with my teacher, I made my way out of the classroom and into the hallway. It was silent, not even a janitor in sight. It was like a ghost town. Everyone had bolted for the doors the second the bell had rang. Approaching my locker to obtain the rest of my books, I felt two strong arms wrap around my body. one placed on my stomach the other over my mouth to muffle my startled scream as I was dragged into the janitors closet.

I hadn't taken the time today to get to know a single student, not even at lunch which I had spent alone in my truck. I felt the arms around me release my body, instantly spinning around to look at my attacker. A tall, thin, pixie-like girl stood in front of me, beaming a smile too beautiful to exist. "Hi! I'm Alice!"

I stared in disbelief, half expecting a large male. She was far too enthusiastic, clearly not understanding the extent of her little stunt. "Uh...hi?" She returned my sarcastic, stunned hello with an eager wave, practically bouncing on the spot. I looked around my surroundings; scanning for a baseball bat should I need to knock out the potential acid junkie.

"And you're Bella!" Captain Obvious strikes again... I tried to keep my sarcastic thoughts to myself, rolling my eyes with a nod. Clearly, I was the only student in school that looked vaguely like she belonged elsewhere.

"Yeah, I'm Bella. And you're Alice." I stared at the girl, trying to figure out whether or not she was an escaped mental patient, or just a really, over-the-top female running around school after hours. Either way, she was starting to freak me out. "And, Bella is late, so Bella needs to go..." My hand reached for the doorknob, Alice's tiny body quickly blocking my attempt at an escape.

"I don't mean to scare you, Bella. I just... I seen you were coming and I just knew we were going to be the best of friends. You're so pretty, and funny, and I just really want to get to know you."

"You've known me for twenty seconds, Alice."

"I guess I'm really good at reading people... Like, I know you are probably thinking the same things everyone else in school things about me. That I'm crazy, and overly enthused... I guess I just don't fear life like they do."

The girl had a point... I had no idea who she was, nor did I put forth the effort in the last twenty five seconds to try. "Maybe we could get together sometime this week, after scho-" My words were instantly cut off, due to the pixie-girls lips on mine, kissing me passionately. My hands quickly pushed her away, wiping my lips with the back of my sleeve all the while glaring at her. "What the HELL are you doing?!"

Alice's smile seemed to grow in size as she beamed down at me. "Showing you just how well I want you to get to know me." I stared in disbelief, wondering what crazy down I had landed in on my way to Forks. I opened my mouth to begin shouting at her, only to have her mouth occupying mine once again.

I wanted to shout at her, to tell her to get her fairy-like hands off my body, her angelic lips away from mine but I couldn't bring myself to shout at her. I felt like Jesus would surely smite me for yelling at such perfection. I mean... the girl was the epitome of beauty. I didn't think girls on the covers of magazines really existed without airbrushing. Instead, I allowed her to push my shorter body against the janitor's door, the clicking of the push-in lock sounding as she barricaded the door from any unwanted guests.

"Is this the way you welcome all the new students?"

Alice shook her head in disagreement, biting against my bottom lip as I mumbled into the kiss. Stepping away from my body, she offered me a playful smirk. Her hand was snaking down my stomach before settling between my thighs, rubbing me through my jeans before pulling away all together. "I don't think I can wait for our date later on this week. How about I meet you at your place, around six?"

She walked out of the janitor's closet, not giving me time to respond. I stood there, in awe, nodding. "Yeah... six."


	2. The Twist

On the way home from school, my truck and I made a pit stop at the local grocery store long enough for me to purchase a large bottle of pop in case my expected guest was thirsty. It was rare for Charlie and I to have any beverages in the house other that coffee or water. I expected that a high school girl wouldn't be interested in either drink.

Parking my loud truck in the driveway beside Charlie's cruiser, I hopped out and grabbed the bag from the store. Once inside, I could hear laughter. Charlie and... A woman? Now there's something new...

Walking into the kitchen my eyes fell on Alice who sat at the table, adoring whatever joke Charlie was telling him. My eyes shot to the clock. It wasn't even after three yet! I dropped my school bag noisily to the floor to catch their attention, setting the bottle of pop on the counter top.

"Hey Bells, your friend Alice just stopped in for a visit. I told her you must have blown a tire or something with your bad luck." My eyes glared at Charlie, an instant flush taking over my pale cheeks. Of course, he would mention such a thing. "I was just telling her about the time that you-"

"Yeah, it was funny..." I continued to glare at him, encouraging him to close his mouth in fear of him embarrassing me further. It was bad enough I was the only new kid in town; I didn't need him scaring away the only person that had shown the slightest bit of interest in me all day. "Alice lets go upstairs. Charlie's just going to be watching the basketball game all night anyways." Charlie nodded with a smile, offering a wink to Alice.

Once upstairs and inside my bedroom, I slammed my door a little harder than I had wanted to, my focus turning on Alice who stood in the middle of my bedroom, beaming at me. It was hard to stay angry with her when she looked so adorable. "I was almost positive you told me six..."

"Oh, I did!" Alice's voice always seemed upbeat. As if there was nothing negative in the world. "I didn't have anything else to do all night, so I thought I'd surprise you! You weren't home, Charlie invited me in... Your dad is hilarious, Bella."

"Yeah, he's a riot." My words were harshly sarcastic, though that was no surprise. Charlie hardly smiled, let alone offered to make people laugh. "So, are we going to talk about why you kidnapped me and dragged me into a closet today? Or perhaps about how your lips assaulted me?" For the first time since meeting her, Alice frowned. Her shoulders slumped slightly as she sat down on the edge of my bed.

"I'm sorry about that. I'm sorry about all of this, Bella... It's just... When I first saw you, I seen the most beautiful person I had ever seen before." She clearly did not look in the mirror... "The way you walked, with your head down so you wouldn't see people looking at you. The way you sit in the back of the class to avoid conversation. Everything about you makes me curious. Everything about you draws me in..."

"So instead of saying hello in class like a normal person, you went for abducting me against my will?"

"No offense, Bella... but you weren't exactly opposed to that kiss. I'm sorry about that, too... I was just, so excited that you stood there talking to me! Not too many people even bother..."

"I don't see why not... I mean, from what I can tell you're kinda funny, really pretty. So far, fun to be around."

"People look at my family and I, and don't see that. We were the new kids a few years ago, Forks doesn't take well to new people. They're too tight of a town to bother." I couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"So... you wanted me to talk to you, but instead orally assaulted me. I think I'm up to date."

Alice stood from the bed, shaking her head in disagreement. "No, Bella. I wanted much more than that. You may not believe in love at first sight, but... considering I fell in love with you the moment I first saw you, I do." She walked towards me, I backed away just as slowly. "I know, it's weird for you to hear this, but... I'm so attracted to you. I can't just sit here and pretend to be friends with you, Bella. I want to skip all that, I'm too impatient. I want to be with you, I want to take you to the movies, I want to kiss those soft lips again..."

My body tensed as my back hit the door softly. I had nowhere else to go. "I... I, I've never...'dated' a girl, before..." Truth be told, I hadn't really dated all all before. I never really bothered with guys in Phoenix; they were as superficial as the girls.

"Neither have I." Her words shocked me. She seemed far too experienced and confidant in this conversation to not have had some sort of practice. "Perhaps we could... learn, together?" I nodded softly. For some reason, I actually feared this tiny woman more than I should. "Perhaps we could... start off slowly?" Again, I nodded. "Perhaps we could..."

Alice's body closed the space between us, her lips finding mine for the second time since meeting her today. Unlike earlier, my body didn't object like it had, instead, my lips returned the gentle touch. Her lips pulled from mine after the intimate moment, smiling at me.

"I think I can take it slow." I smiled at her, nodding gently. "Like, movie wise, too? Cause there's a pretty cool movie playing tonight and-" My words were cut off as her lips collided with mine in a very, non-slowish way. Her constant kisses against my mouth were frequent and urgent, causing me to practically lose my breath when I tried to keep up. Her thin arms wrapped around my waist, pulling my body as close to hers as possible while her hands trailed up the back of my t-shirt, caressing my warm skin with hands so cold, they made my body quiver.

I wasn't quite sure what to do with my own hands, my lack of knowledge on subjects like this leaving me in the dark. I felt Alice's hands leave my back, instead grabbing my hands in her own. It was as if she knew my incapability. She moved my hands along her sides, trailing them up and down her body slowly as her lips continued to feverishly kiss my own. Just when I thought I had gotten the hang of it, she surprised me by placing my hands on her breasts. Her hands covered my own, encouraging my hands to grip and squeeze them before returning her hands to my back, reaching up my t-shirt once again to unclasp my bra.

My hands continued against Alice's breasts, feeling her nipples harden beneath her t-shirt and her bra. I bit my lip gently, a type of excitement washing over me that I had never felt before. An excitement that she too, must have been feeling for she wore she same eager smirk that I did. "This is taking it slow?" I glanced up at her, seeing her nod as she lifted my arms into the air, pulling my t-shirt up over my head and allowing my bra to fall to the floor between us.

This time when she took my hands, she moved them from her body, instead, placing them on my own. She forced me to squeeze my own breasts, stepping back to get a better look. I could feel a shy blush against my face as my hands worked slowly against my body, watching her stare in awe at my naked chest. "Pinch them..."

I could hear her words, though I couldn't believe what she was saying, what was happening. "Punch your nipples, Bella." Her voice became slightly dominating as she spoke the words a second time, my fingers obliging instantly as they pinched my small nipples gently. I watched her, watching me. A fire burning between us as I continued. Quicker than she had pulled away, she pressed her body against mine again, leaving a kiss against my lips. Her hands snaked down my bare, flat stomach and unbuttoned my jeans, tugging them to the floor for me to step out of. Her eyes caught a glimpse of my panties, a smile washing over her face. "Hearts, Bella? Really?"

A second blush set over my face at her words. I had never been one for sexy panties. I never really had a reason to purchase them, seeing as how I was the only one that ever saw me naked. Her fingers played with the elastic waist of the panties I wore, teasing me in ways I never thought possible. Already, I could feel the material growing damp. "Get on the bed, Isabella..."

The small amount of fear I felt for the girl grew, though in a pleasant way. I didn't know enough about Alice to trust her, though at the same time I felt like I had known her all of my life. I walked the short distance to my bed, sitting on the edge of it. My eyes didn't leave hers as she watched me move. "Lay, on the bed." My body pushed back until I was in the middle of the bed, lying back against it slowly. My eyes watched her walk to the end of my bed, her hands traveling up my smooth legs slowly enough to drive me crazy.

I felt a shiver of excitement rush through my body as her hands peeled the panties away from my body, tossing them to the floor along with my other discarded clothing. Her hands traveled along my thighs, pushing them apart slowly with a smirk. "My, my, Isabella... You have time to shave yourself clean but don't bother buying at least a pair of lace panties?" I instantly began losing count of how many times she had made me blush awful shades of red, no longer interested. Instead, I focused on watching her slowly strip herself down, her clothing making a neat pile beside my own.

My god, Alice was beautiful. I mean, I knew her face was like those on the covers of magazines, but... god, her body? She was the perfect size, the perfect weight. Her body was pale, making her beautiful, golden eyes stand out as they stared down at me. Her breasts were the perfect size, her nipples the perfect shade of pink. She truly looked like a goddess...

She stood at the end of my bed for a few, long moments, just... watching me. I began to shift around uncomfortably, not sure what she was wanting, or expecting me to do. I went to sit up, to perhaps pull her down with me but she beat me to the punch. Leaning down to pin my body before I could attempt to move, as if she had anticipated my plan. "Stay." A simple word that had me wondering what the gorgeous girl had been planning...

Resuming her position at a stand at the end of my bed, Alice smirked down at me as she continued to stare at my body, shaking her head gently. "God, you have no idea how beautiful you are, Bella..." I scoffed loudly. Had she seriously ever looked at herself before? I was the ugly duckling compared to her! "You have no idea how jealous people are going to be when they find out I'm with you." Her words made the butterflies in my stomach flutter. I... I was with her? I was with this beautiful, amazing creature after only a day of knowing her? As weird as it sounded, it never felt so right.

"I want to watch you touch yourself." I looked up at her, almost not understanding her words. "Come on, Bella. I know you've done it before, everyone has! Just, do it like you would do if I wasn't standing here." My hands moved to my breasts, much as they had been only a few minutes before but Alice's discouraging look stopped me from playing with them. "You already teased your tits for me... I want you to play with something else."

I stared at her in disbelief, watching her own hand demonstrate by moving down her perfect stomach and stopping, waiting for me to do the same. Following her lead, I trailed my hand down my own stomach, though continuing past the place she had stopped her own hand from continuing. I slipped my hand in between my slightly parted thighs, noticing just how wet I had gotten over the past few minutes, also realizing that's what Alice had been staring at all this time.

"Now, I want you to tease your clit for me, Bella." I nodded slowly, my finger teasing myself gently as I complied with her demand. My hips jumped slightly off the bed at the contact, the feeling so much more pleasurable with an audience. Her amazing eyes continued to watch my every movement carefully, as if memorizing everything. My fingers were instantly covered in my own wetness, my clear adoration for Alice's intimate attack visible to her.

Closing my eyes, I parted my legs slightly further, giving her the best view I could from the laying position I was in on my bed. I tried imagining that I was alone, teasing myself the same ways I would if I were. I pinched my clit roughly, careful not to moan too loudly. Charlie was still home, getting ready for his night shift at the station. I would have to save any moans I kept hidden until later...

A stirring on the bed forced me to open my eyes. Alice had lifted one of her legs from the floor and placed it on the bed, her pale hand teasing herself much as I was doing. Her long finger circled around her clit before pinching it softly, watching my own fingers working the same way against my own. Seeing her play with herself to the sight of me made my body convulse with excitement, my fingers growing wet by the second. It appeared as if Alice had enough of this foreplay torture, for her body soon joined mine on the bed, pulling my hand away from between my parted thighs as she kissed my lips gently. "You have no idea how gorgeous you are, Bella. How wet you've made me..." Her whispering lips trailed down my neck, planting soft kisses along my bare skin. My own body writhed in anticipation, biting my bottom lip gently at her slight dirty talk. I had no idea someone so beautiful and innocent looking could be so...naughty.

Again, her hands took mine in her own, placing them on my own breasts with a devilish smirk. I didn't need her to help me begin teasing them, kneading them in my hands as I pinched my nipples. I had grown used to her demand to watch me do so. Her lips continued past my breasts, skipping them completely as she trailed down my bare stomach. I felt her cold hands against my thighs, sending chills down my spin as she forced them further apart a little rougher than I had expected. She wasted no time planting kisses against my thighs, a primal growl escaping her lips as she buried her head between my legs.

A high pitched squeal of pleasure left my lips as I felt her cold tongue against my clit, flicking against it eagerly. My hips tried to squirm away slightly from the large amount of contact though her strong hands held me firmly in place. I soon submitted, my hands gripping the bed sheets so tightly, my knuckles turned white.

It was hard to believe this sex goddess between my thighs had no experience with this before. Her lips fastened around my clit, sucking against it eagerly and expertly. Nibbling against it ever so softly now and again. I could feel myself growing closer and closer to release, soft moans escaping my quiet lips more frequently. I whimpered in pure frustration as she released my clit, leaving me hanging on the edge of bliss. With a devilish smirk, she decided now was the best time to explore.

I arched my hips off the bed, desperately seeking her talented tongue once again, though she refused to oblige. Instead, she planted kisses along my inner thighs, her fingers spreading my lips open for her to study me more effectively. Her nose nuzzled into my slit, her eyes smirking up at me teasingly. "You smell far too amazing for your own good... I don't think I'm going to be able resisting burying my face between your legs in biology tomorrow..." Her lips placed several small kisses against my lips, continuing to smirk up at me. "Tell me what you want."

I stared down at her, wondering if she was really that stupid. I was laying before her, legs spread wide. Dripping wet, and she asks me what I want? Glaring down at her, I rolled my eyes. "Guess."

Alice smiled, not ready to give up. "Tell me what you want, Bella." I sighed, not exactly knowing what to say. "Fine, how about I help you. Do you want me to suck on your clit? Do you want me to bury my face in that sweet pussy of yours and lick you until you come?" Ugh, I didn't think it was possible for her to make me any wetter than I already was. I was wrong... I nodded in response to her naughty words, glancing down at her in hopes that were enough. It wasn't. "Say it, Isabella..."

I wriggled my hips in frustration, though she continued to pin them easily down to the bed. Giving in, I tore my gaze from her and stared at the ceiling, blushing much harsher than before. "I want you to lick me..."

Alice stared up at me, resting her chin against my stomach as she shook her head. "You're really not one for dirty talk, are you, Bella?" I really, really wasn't. Not only had I not had much practice with the sexual aspect of relationships, I had no practice with the verbal aspect either. "Say it... say 'pussy'." I sighed, glancing down at her. This girl was going to be the death of me. I'd surely overheat from embarrassment sometime soon. "Bella... Say it."

"Pussy." I rolled my eyes in defeat before resting them on her triumphant grin.

"Good, now tell me what you'd like me to do to your pussy." Her tongue licked against her lips, causing me to hate her. She was such a little tease...

"I want you to lick my pussy, Alice." With those words, Alice moved her head back between my legs, causing that fake hatred to fail. Instead, her tongue refused to attack my clit as she had been doing, taking the time to linger against my soaking lips. I whimpered in the same frustration I had been feeling these past few minutes, wiggling my hips against her in a failing effort to convince her tongue to move elsewhere. Instead, she refused me a second time and slid her tongue deep inside of me.

I let out another series of moans, enjoying the sensation of her wet tongue snaking around inside of me, though knowing this would never give me the orgasm I craved. I believed she knew this too, using it as a form of punishment for not using her foul language earlier. I heard the front door slam, Charlie making his way to work and leaving the house void of any other presence besides our own. Alice smirked up at me, waiting for the sound of the car to fade down the street.

"Perfect..."

I glanced down at her, cocking an eyebrow in response to her odd choice of word. she nipped at my clit once before I watched her stand to her feet, grabbing my hand and pulling me up from the bed. Before I had a chance to react or say anything in response to her odd behavior, she pulled me out of my bedroom and down the stairs. I was far too happy that Charlie had the blinds in the windows closed.

"What are you doing?!" I felt her push my body back on the sofa, watching her smirk as she bounced to the front door, locking it. "Alice?"

"I'm fucking you in every room of your house." My jaw dropped at the idea, wondering what had sparked it. "Charlie's going to be gone for nine hours, it gives me plenty of time."

"Nine hours?! Alice! I'm not going to be able to walk straight for a week!"

Alice smirked as she parted my thighs again, dropping to her knees in front of me. "That's the whole point, silly girl. I want people to know you're getting a better fuck than any of them could ever offer you..." With those words, her tongue settled back onto my clit, flicking against it much more frantically than she had upstairs.

I moaned softly, settling back into the couch as my hand played with her hair. She must have liked the sudden contact for as a reply, she began sucking my clit once again. I felt like I was in heaven... And it all too soon, was taken from me again.

Alice pulled her head away from me, smiling up at me. My wetness covered her lips, causing them to shine in the light of the living room. "I want you to moan loudly Bella. No one's home... I want you to scream my name, and talk dirty to me while I eat you out. If not... " Her fingers made a walking motion against my stomach, indicating she would leave. I simply pushed her head back between my legs, rolling my eyes at her request.

"Oh... Alice..." My words were far from enthusiastic as she ran her tongue along my slit, causing her to shake her head against my thighs. I felt her bite down roughly against my clit causing me to scream out in both pain and pleasure. "Fuck, Alice!" It seemed no matter how hard I tried, Alice was always going to get what she wanted...

Excited that she was getting the response she wanted from me, she began using her teeth more frequently against my throbbing clit, alternating between sucking it into her mouth, flicking it with her tongue and nibbling against it. My moans became a lot louder as each minute passed, my body trembling in pleasure. I wanted so desperately to return the favour, though her body was out of reach to my eager hands. Perhaps... I could give her something she craved... "God, Alice... I love when you suck my clit like that... The way you eat my dripping pussy, the way you..." My words were cut off as her movements became more quickly paced, a loud, high pitched moan filling the open room as I came against her mouth. Her eager tongue continued moving, thrusting deep into me to feel the contracting of my orgasm. After a few moments of exploring while I came down from my high, Alice smirked up at me.

"Get your sexy ass into the kitchen, now..."

* * *

**Authors Note:  
**

**Thanks to everyone for the amazing reviews, keep them coming, they are truly appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading,  
- Fashion Pixie**


	3. A Snack

I listened to Alice's words, struggling to catch my breath after my orgasm. She couldn't possibly want to continue this anymore, I mean... It was my turn to pleasure her. At least, that's what the people in the movies did.

I pulled myself up from my far too comfortable, far too exposing position, and stood. My legs wobbled slightly as I made my way into the kitchen, Alice's arms wrapping around me as I walked. Her tender lips placing kisses along the crook of my neck while her hands slid slowly along my bare stomach. The feel of her equally as naked body against mine caused a soft moan to escape my lips. Her hardened nipples against my back, her lips removing themselves from my skin to whisper softly in my ear. "I want you bent over the kitchen table..."

By now, I should have been accustomed to Alice's surprising requests and actions though those same butterflies began stirring deep in my stomach at her words. I pulled away from her, eager to comply with her demand as I made my way to the table that sent against the furthest wall, in the kitchen. I was grateful that there were no dirty dishes or old newspapers on the damned things, Charlie was usually the one to leave messes around.

I leaned over the table, glancing over at Alice who shook her head and made a turning gesture with her index finger. I sighed and obliged, staring at the wall in anticipation. I could hear her rummaging through the refrigerator, wondering if perhaps I had left her hungry. I instantly felt guilty for not even offering the girl a drink.

Hearing the tap turn on and the water beginning to gush, my guilty kicked in about a hundred times worse. The tap turned off, followed by a silence. I wanted so badly to turn around, though I respected Alice's wishes by remaining where I was. "Alice...?"

"Spread your legs." I spread my legs as best as I could while standing and leaning over the table, wondering what the beauty was thinking. I felt her soft hand roam against my bare back before spanking my ass roughly. My body jerked forward in surprise, a high pitched laugh coming from Alice's lips as she kissed my lower back softly in apology. "I'm sorry sweetie, your pretty little behind was just begging to have it's innocence ravished." I bit my bottom lip gently as I listened to her, feeling the palm of her hand run along the red mark that she had left behind, before squeezing my skin roughly. Her hand came into contact with my back, pushing my body down onto the table fully, forcing my breasts to smoosh into the cold metal.

"For someone looking as innocent as you, Bella... You sure get awfully wet at the slightest movements..." Alice knelt down behind me, trailing a single finger up and don my slit. I could practically imagine the smirk that was painted on her lips as she toyed with me. "If only the school could see Miss Isabella Swan, bent over the kitchen table waiting for her lesbian lover to devour her tasty little snatch." I furrowed my brow at Alice's harsh words. I would have gotten angry at anyone else had they used them on me but Alice... God, they sounded so damned sexy coming from her.

Her finger went from toying against my lips to sinking into me in one brisk movement. Her finger felt freeing cold inside of me, the contrast of it against the heat of my body feeling excruciatingly pleasant. Her finger moved in and out of me, at the perfect pace. My hips trying their hardest to stay still, she seemed to get so frustrated when I moved against her. A loud moan escaped my lips as a second and third finger were added, her tongue finding my clit with a few teasing flicks.

My hips couldn't contain themselves any longer, instantly sinking down as far as possible onto her fingers, feeling them stretch me out and fill me as well as they possibly could. I groaned in frustration as she withdrew them from me, her hands squeezing my ass ever teasingly. "Alice, is it impossible for you to just fu- Ah!" My words were cut off the moment I felt something much thicker, much longer than her thin little fingers force its way inside of me. My muscles immediately clamped down onto the foreign object, my hips sinking into it instinctively.

"Cucumbers are my favourite vegetable..." Alice practically crooned as she worked the cucumber in and out of my tightness, my moans growing louder with each added inch she thrust into me. I had never bothered with toys, my fingers always sufficed. I had no idea how pleasurable it would be to use one, or to have someone else use one on me.

Keeping the toy firmly inside of me, Alice pulled my body away from the table, turned me around before pushing me back against it. Watching me collapse on top of it before continuing to work the 'toy' once again. "Call me old fashioned but... I like this position." She leaned down, planting a single kiss against my stomach with a smirk. "I get to watch those pretty little tits of yours bounce while I fuck your tight cunt." I couldn't help but return her minx-ish little smirk as I pulled my legs up onto the table, parting my thighs further for her while her eyes gazed downward.

I felt the familiar rush of pleasure surge through my body, Alice's thrusting pace quickening as she watched my body convulse in my second orgasm that night. My hands searched for something to grip onto as I rode it out, though found nothing. My body gasped for air. Alice collapsed on top of my body, kissing my lips passionately as she twisted the vegetable around inside of me slightly.

The two of us lay on my kitchen table for a few moments before I decided to sit up. She looked at me, almost hurt that I had broken the cuddle we had fallen into. For the first time, I pulled her to me and kissed her first, reassuring her that I wasn't going anywhere. I could practically feel her cold body melt in my arms as she stood to her feet. My legs wrapped around her waist, my heels digging into her ass as I pulled her body to mine again, deepening the kiss before whispering against her angelic lips. "I want to try something..."

I scooted off the table and made my way over to the counter while Alice tossed the cucumber in the trash. I always had a bottle of chocolate syrup hidden behind the bread box. Charlie always managed to use it all if it wasn't kept hidden from his hungry eyes. Trying to act as seductive and demanding as Alice, I turned to her, keeping the bottle hidden behind my back. "Lay on the floor..."

A smile washed over her as she happily nodded, placing herself on the cold floor. I secretly wished she'd have denied my request simply to spank her pale ass just as she had done to mine. Walking over to her, I placed one foot on one side of her body, my second on the other. I knew she could catch the perfect glimpse of my...pussy this way, something she hadn't taken her eyes off all night. Leaning down, I positioned myself over her breasts, my lips catching hers softly before pulling away. She attempted to lean up to orally attack my pussy for the second time that night but I moved away, instead, straddling her lower abdomen.

Taking the syrup out from behind my back, I popped open the cap before leaving a trail of the sugary goodness across her breasts. I watched as Alice bit her lower lip, watching my actions as I dipped my head down to eagerly lick the treat from her bare skin. I could have done it a lot faster though; I knew she probably hated teasing just as much as I did so instead, I moved my tongue at an excruciatingly slow pace. The chocolate was soon gone, leaving my mouth tasting of its sweetness though I didn't want to stop orally caressing her breasts. My mouth settled on her right nipple, sucking against it just as softly as she had taught me to do when playing with my clit. My teeth grazing against the flesh gently before moving to her left nipple and doing the same. Each time I moved from one to the other, I used the same tactics in a rougher manor until I had the beautiful woman screaming and writhing beneath me. I let her nipple slip from my mouth with an almost silent 'pop', smiling down at her as I slid down her body.

Her legs parted instantly, showing off her gorgeous self. She was shaved clean, just as I was; only she was a much prettier pink than my skin. Also like me, she was dripping wet, the flesh of her pussy glistening in the light of the kitchen. I decided to ruin her juices, pouring the chocolate syrup down her slit excitedly. I had never tasted a woman before, though I knew it would be just as amazing as it was having one taste me.

Lying on my stomach, I scooted between Alice's legs. I didn't bother with any kissing or foreplay, my tongue darting out far too eagerly. The taste of her and the chocolate combined had me dripping wet already. My tongue licked up every drop of the sweet and addictive concoction, practically begging for more. I knew the only way to receive more of the amazing wetness from her would be to continue on teasing her. With that thought in mind, my lips fastened to her clit, my hands stilling her hips as she tried to grind herself against me. I began sucking against her much quickly, much rougher than she had done to me, greedily milking everything she had. For a moment, I feared I might hurt the girl beneath me though her loud gasps and moans of pleasure convinced me otherwise.

I didn't bother to add any fingers to the oral assault I had unleashed onto her, my tongue quickly moving from her clit to force itself inside of her quickly. I lapped up every trace of her wetness I could find before returning to her swollen clit, desperate to receive more. It took only a few more sucks against her before Alice spiralled into an orgasmic bliss, though I wasn't paying attention. I was far too fixated on tasting this girl, memorizing her amazing flavour. Even after her orgasm had subsided, I continued tugging and nibbling against her sensitive clit, up until her hands pulled my face from between her thighs. "Sweetie, you don't want to tire me out so soon, do you?"

I shook my head, licking my lips clean with a satisfied smile. I, had made Alice... the most beautiful girl in the entire universe, come. She sat up beside me, taking my lips in hers with a smile and a whisper. "Perhaps we should get a shower, clean ourselves up?" I didn't have to hear the end of her sentence; I was already up the stairs.

* * *

**Authors Note:  
**

**I'm sorry if the updates aren't fast enough for everyone, I have a few stories on the go at the same time so it's growing difficult to update when everyone wishes I would. I really appreciate the amazing feedback 'When Alice Offers You Lemons' is getting, and can only hope it succeeds further upon getting new chapters added in the future.**

**Thanks for reading,  
- Fashion Pixie**


	4. Squeaky Clean

Alice hadn't followed behind me as quickly as I had made my way upstairs. I ignored that fact, taking the precious bit of time i was left with to run the water, adjusting it perfectly. As I was leaning over the bathtub, testing the water with my fingers, Alice's body pressed against mine. Her breath against my neck as she gripped my breasts roughly. I bit my lip in excitement, refusing to move from this erotic position until she did.

Upon standing, I turned to face the beautiful woman, her perfect lips catching mine in a heated kiss. The steam from the shower filling the room around us while we found ourselves lost in each other. She was the first to pull away despite my pleading whimpers, tossing me a smile before leading me into the shower. I complied all too easily, watching the water drops cascade down her pale breasts and stomach.

Alice's tiny little hands grabbed my hips, pulling me against her naked body once again, smiling at me. God, she was far too beautiful for her own good. I watched her drop to her knees, her golden eyes sparkling up at me in excitement. She placed her cold hands on the insides of my thighs, pushing them apart enough to place her skilled tongue against my soaking wet pussy once again. I thought I would have grown used to the feel of her tongue dancing against my clit but I was clearly wrong. My body jumped in an electric pleasure each time her body came into contact with my most private, most sensitive region.

Upon closing my eyes, I wondered how long this little fling would go on for. A few days, a week? Shorter?...Longer? I smiled at the thought of having Alice in my life. Was I willing to engage in a relationship? Yes. Was I willing to engage in a relationship with a female? Yes. Was I willing to dedicate myself entirely and completely to this once woman, to be with only her, to trust and commit myself to only her?

Her teeth nibbling against my clit caused me to grip the shower curtain roughly, my moans drowned out by the constant rush of water being propelled from the shower. "Yes, god yes!" I believe I found my answer.

Through my screams, I could hear and feel Alice mumbling into my dripping pussy, the feeling of the vibrations sending me over the edge into what felt like my millionth orgasm today. I couldn't quite hear what she was saying, my eyes looking down at her as she continued to dip her tongue into my wet folds. "What, baby?" She continued to mumble, continuing to lick at my swollen clit, though I still couldn't make her out. I cocked an eyebrow, shaking my head, feeling her sigh gently against me. Though making no effort to remove herself from between my thighs.

"I'm a vampire."

If my legs weren't trembling after that amazing orgasm, they surely would be from laughter by now. I stared down at her, laughter tainting my words. A smile painted across my face. "Is that a new term from some sort of Forks gang?" Alice shook her head, her hand reaching for mine as she lead it down to her cold, pale chest. Two traits I hadn't taken much notice to. She placed my hand against her left breast, wanting me to look for her heart beat. I struggled to locate it for a few moments, my laughter failing me as I failed to locate it. I pulled my hand away from her chest quickly, my hips jumping slightly as she slid three fingers deep inside of me. "Alice...I..."

"Are you scared?" I shook my head. Even if I wasn't basking in confusion of the impossible situation before me, I wouldn't be scared of this girl. I trusted her with everything I possessed already and I had only known her for a single day. "Do you believe I'll hurt you?" Again, I shook my head. I trusted that she wouldn't put me in any danger, I trusted her.

"No... I trust you, Alice." She smiled up at me, standing to her feet long enough to kiss me passionately. I could taste my juices off her lips, eagerly licking her clean. Her arms pulled me into a tight hold, resting her chin against my shoulder.

"I would never hurt you, Isabella. I swear. My family, we eat only animals. When I seen you in school... I was so... drawn to you. You were pale, and unique unlike all of the other humans around town. A true mystery. I fell in love with you the moment my skin touched yours, I love you."

I stared blankly at the shower wall, listening to her words as she held me in a tight hug. Part of me wondered if this was some sick prank the school decided to play on me during my first day in town. The other part of me, the more physical part that couldn't feel her heart beat against my breasts, believed her every word. "I... love you."

Alice bounced eagerly in the hug, far too excited to hear my words. I smiled, shaking my head at the beauty in my arms, listening to her squee of happiness. "Come on! Lets make this public!"

* * *

**Writers Note:**

**I would like to thank everyone for the encouraging words and reviews. It really makes me eager to write more when I see people actually enjoy reading my work. I am taking a request for the next chapter. Before continuing in every other room of the house, Alice is planning on taking Bella in a more public setting. The most interesting review gets their idea chosen! Plot away!**


	5. Bathroom Break

I sat in biology, livid. Not only had I fainted after a mind blowing orgasm in the shower with Alice, but I woke up alone. She promised me that this wasn't a one night stand; she promised me she loved me, yet she left. She left, making me feel used and disgusted with myself.

I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket for the millionth time since I arrived at school, though I refused to even look at it. Being new in Forks was one thing, being singled out in class for using your cell phone during a teachers lecture was twenty times worse. My cel lphone stopped vibrating, causing me to sigh in relief - only to replace relief with anguish as Alice's perky little body danced into the classroom.

I couldn't quite hear what she was mumbling so sweetly, so softly to my biology teacher, though it seemed to work. Instantly, he was beckoning me to the front of the class. I groaned softly to myself as all eyes turned to me, some of the guys in the class going as far as to make idiotic sounds as if I were in trouble. I cast a glare their way, rolling my eyes in embarrassment.

"Ms. Swan, Alice would like a word with you in the hallway. She's insisted that it's important. We'll be going over tomorrow's assignment though since you've passed yours in, you can take your time." I raised an eyebrow in question at my teacher, though had no chance to beg him to reconsider. I wasn't exactly in the mood or the proper state of mind to so much as look at Alice but her hand dragging me out the door gave me no choice.

At first I had expected her to simply stand outside the biology classroom door, to speak quietly with me but Alice did no such thing. Instead, she continued to drag me through the hallways at a quick speed, my feet stumbling every once in a while in protest. I didn't say a single word as she led me into the girls' bathroom, nor did I say a single thing as she pushed me into the nearest wall. Her lips crashing into mine eagerly, offending me quite horribly. I put my hands against her chest, pushing her away from my body, my eyes glaring into hers.

"Bella, what's wro-"

"What's wrong!?" My voice betrayed me, instantly screeching much higher than it normally was, mainly in anger. "What's 'wrong' is that you lied to me! I woke up alone, wondering what the fuck was going on! You didn't leave a note, or call! You didn't.... you...you..." My words were cut off as she pressed her pale, cold index finger to my lips, instantly silencing me.

"Isabella..." I cringed at my full name being used. "I would have loved nothing more than to spend the entire night with you. Curled up against your side, playing with your long, dark brown curls as you slept. I wish I could have woken up with you in the morning, watched as you got on with getting dressed for school, but it's impossible for me to do so."

"Then why didn't you?!"

Alice simply smiled at my voice, placing a tender kiss against my lips which trembled in both hurt and anger. "Because, my sweet darling... The sun was out this morning. The clouds only just blocked it from the sky. I very much doubt Charlie would find my sparkling skin of the normal. I also, very much doubt Charlie would enjoy me sleeping in his only daughters' bed each night." I had to hand to it Alice, I hadn't really thought about it like that. Perhaps it was my hormones, getting me all worked up. Or perhaps it was just me, realizing I needed her more than I originally thought.

"You sparkle?" I heard Alice laugh, as I spoke my mind. I instantly regretted it, especially after such a conversation though, I couldn't really help it. I was known for saying the wrong things at the wrong times.

"Yes Bella. In the sunlight, we sparkle. It's quite beautiful but at the same time, sort of sells us out. We refrain from making public appearances while the sun is in the sky - less questions asked that way. You should also know I can see the future once a decision is made." I watched wide-eyed as Alice took a few steps towards me, effectively closing the space between our bodies. Her lips lingered close to my ear, allowing me to both hear and feel her wonderful breath against my skin. "And I must say..." I felt myself tremble as she nibbled seductively against my ear, tugging against it playfully as she continued to whisper. "That short skirt you first decided on before the jeans... looked positively scrumptious on you. Had you worn it, I wouldn't have bothered to ask Mr. Banner permission to take you outside for a moment... I would have pushed that tiny skirt up and I would have taken you right there in front of all your little classmates..." I felt myself shudder against Alice's body as her words hit me, a simple smirk plastered against her lips as she stared into my eyes. It then dawned on me; this was Alice's form of sweet talk.

"I very much doubt that would be appreciated by the spectators, Alice. Plus I'm sure my father would hear about it which would make my home life a living hell." Alice only laughed at my words, clearly contemplating making the crazy idea a future plan. It was things like this that made me love her even more.

I hadn't realized that during my thoughts, Alice's lips found my neck. She had been trailing tender kisses along my neck while her hands unbuttoned my jeans. I shook my head gently, about to voice my concern about getting caught when her cold hand slid into my panties. The only thing that escaped my lips at that point was a soft moan.

My eyes followed Alice's small body as she dropped to her knees, sliding my jeans off my body agonizingly slowly. Pulling them out from around my ankles before doing the same with my panties. For the second time since meeting her, Alice smiled at the sight of them, raising her eyebrows in amusement. "Stars, Bella? Honestly? I have a feeling I'll be more than tempted to take you shopping with me next week. Find some panties that flatter your body more than these. Although I do enjoy the tightness of them, I'd much rather something a little more see-through..." I rolled my eyes at her words, my back collapsing into the bathroom wall as I stared up at the ceiling, waiting for the immense pleasure in the form of Alice's tongue to wash over me.

Only... it didn't.

After a few moments of waiting, I glanced down only to see my pixie-shaped lover stand up, lifting me far too easily into her arms. Her body carried me to the counter top, setting me down before parting my thighs eagerly and falling to her knees once again. This time, her cold tongue trailed teasingly along my bare lips causing me to roll my head back in pleasure.

All too willingly, I spread my legs as far apart as possible given the sitting position I was forced into. Countless times yesterday Alice had found her way between my legs, though it felt equally as amazing as the first time, if not better. I ran my fingers through her soft hair, gripping it softly as her tongue lapped against my swollen clit all too gently.

I slowly began grinding my hips into her mouth with soft moans, positively in love with the feel of her sucking and nibbling against my dripping cunt. My body was still quite sensitive from the countless orgasms I had experienced the day before, only adding to the pleasure I was feeling.

"You have no idea how addictive you are, Bella." I felt Alice mumble against my mound, my hips writing in bliss at the vibrations her words left against me. "I could sit here between your thighs all day, lapping at your glorious pussy." Her words had me moaning twice as loud, my hand that was weaved in her hair instantly pushing her closer to my pussy in an effort to have her full attention on the task at hand.

"Well, well, well..." A third voice in the bathroom pulled my attention away from Alice, my head quickly spinning only to find a tall, beautiful blond standing inches away from us. I couldn't believe I hadn't heard her come in or that the door made no sound, that Alice hadn't warned me with her so-called "visions". I felt a deep blush take over my face, my hand trying to pull Alice's eager body out from between my legs.

"Alice..." My hips struggled against her hands that held me tightly in place, her tongue now darting in and out of me at a rapid speed. Had another female not been standing right next to us, I knew I would have surely been bucking against the devious female in pure ecstasy. "Alice, get the fuck off!" No matter what foul language I seemed to use, no matter how harshly I tried to pull away from her, Alice just wouldn't stop. She wouldn't even glance up to see what the commotion was.

"You must be Isabella - I mean, Bella. My apologies. Alice has been ranting about you all evening and all morning. My name is Rosalie, I'm one of her four siblings and I must say..." I watched the beautiful woman take a few steps towards me, her pale hand instantly flying out to grip my breast causing me to gasp slightly in surprise. "When Alice came home smelling like you, I just couldn't resist meeting you for myself." I glanced down at Alice who had her beautiful, golden eyes focused on my face, raising an eyebrow in confusion before turning back to Rosalie as she spoke. "Of course, Alice has warned me this is a onetime deal only, that never again would I have this opportunity so naturally I refused to pass it up."

I felt Alice move on the floor, scooting away the slightest bit in an effort to make room for Rosalie. I watched as the beautiful blond knelt before me, pulling her beautiful hair away from her face as she, along with Alice moved her tongue back to my sopping cunt.

I let out a quiet scream as I felt both of the females' tongues against my swollen sex, Alice teasing my clit while Rosalie hungrily forced her tongue deep into my dripping pussy. My hands gripped the counter top tightly until my knuckles turned white from the extensive pressure. My body writing against them.

Rosalie's hands slid under my ass, gripping me tightly as she pulled me closer to both girls' faces, hungrily growling into my flesh. Alice read her primal growl as if it were a language she understood, instantly switching places with the female, Rosalie nibbling against my swollen clit while Alice's tongue dove into me once again. At this point I was at a loss for moans, my body convulsing beneath them in the most intense orgasm I'd ever had. My thighs trembled as the girls licked me clean, not wasting a single drop before pulling away and cleaning each other off through sloppy kisses.

I stood there in pure shock at what had just happened. Rosalie looked over to me with a coy smile and a wink, talking over her shoulder as she walked out of the bathroom. "Nice meeting you, Isabella."

* * *

**Authors Note  
**

**Sorry that it took so long to get this posted, I had a bit of real-life-drama, but I'm back!**

**Thanks to everyone for all of the amazing ideas for this chapter. The winner however would have to be HuntingTigress. This chapter is dedicated to her, based on the amazing idea she had. As a reward, HuntingTigress can choose a theme for a NEW story (plot line, characters involved, etc...) and I'll happily write it. : )  
**  
**Thanks for reading,  
- Fashion Pixie**


	6. Please Pull To The Side

I had countless mind blowing orgasms since my first meeting with Alice. We had been seeing each other for a little over a week now, though it seemed and felt much longer than that. I was truly falling for this girl, much quicker than I ever thought possible and I knew for a fact that Alice Cullen was falling for me just as fast.

Of course, with all of the world-rocking orgasms on my part, I didn't quite have the time (or the chance) to give Alice the same, even number as I had received and for that I felt quite guilty. With this in mind, I asked my dad if I could borrow the police cruiser for the day (although I technically wasn't supposed to), claiming there was something wrong with my truck. Charlie had no problem with Alice, he quite licked her. Though he didn't exactly know we were sexually active, let alone seeing each other in a more-than-friends sort of way.

Alice shifted her weight in the seat next to me, causing me to peek at her from the corner of my eye. I could tell she was unsure about my motives, I continued flicking back and forth between decisions with one simple thought in mind, that I purposely kept undecided. Surprising her was quite hard, though worth the extra mental effort.

We had been driving on the highway for about an hour, the clock already pushing past 9pm. My curfew with the cruiser was midnight, so I had a few hours to spare. I pulled the car over, making Alice glance at me in confusion. I was sure she had been expecting me to follow through with my fake decision and continue into Port Angeles for a mini shopping spree, though that wasn't quite my real intention.

There were no cars on the deserted highway, it was a Monday night. Everyone was in their homes by this hour, prepping for another day of school or work. I, on the other hand, was about to teach my girlfriend a lesson in equality.

"Get out of the car, Miss. Cullen."

Alice stared, wide-eyed at me as I opened the car door, climbing out of the cruiser myself. I was surprised she hadn't asked me why I wore a baggy dress today. Actually, I'm surprised she didn't jump for joy at the knowledge of Isabella Swan owning a damn dress. Perhaps her mind was too occupied trying to figure out what the hell I had up my sleeve.

I watched with amusement as she slowly got out of the car, the two of us closing the doors in unison. She opened her mouth to speak as we both made our way to the front of the car, though I quickly shut her up as my hands reached the front of my dress, tearing the front of it open in one swift movement. The buttons flying to the ground in every direction. Beneath the dress I had been wearing, I wore a skin tight, navy blue police uniform. The shirt unbuttoned enough to show off my full breasts while the shorts covered hardly anything. I watched as Alice's jaw dropped at the sight of my outfit, freshly purchased from a Halloween boutique in town.

"Please lean against the front of the car, Miss. Cullen." I watched her intrigued and slightly shocked expression, Alice raising an eyebrow in response. Reaching behind me, I unlatched the plastic nightstick from the belt around my waist before walking over to her.

"Bella, what on earth are you do- Ou!" I smirked at her high pitched squeal as I gave her ass a firm smack with the stick. I refused to repeat myself, instead standing behind her and pushing her down into the front of the car by hand.

I leaned over Alice's body, squishing her breasts against the cold metal of the car with a smirk, my breath against the back of her neck as my hands palmed her ass with a firm squeeze. I watched as my little vampire gazed around the empty highway, eager to make sure nobody we knew would stumble across us, eager to make sure we stayed out of real trouble.

"Now, Miss Cullen... I've been hearing a few complaints about your sex life. Not allowing Miss. Swan to service you in return... Now, that's just cruel." I let my hands slide under her body, tugging her t-shirt up and over her head, my hands trailing down her bare arms and back up again. Keeping them above her head. "I'm afraid punishment is in order, beginning with a strip search. I wouldn't want to put anyone in danger should you be carrying a weapon."

Alice simply nodded in response, not moving a single inch as I unclasped her bra and slid it down her pale arms. Letting it fall to the ground. My hands traveled down her perfect, flawless body. Lingering along the waist of her jeans as I placed scattered kisses along her bare back. I could already hear her soft whimpers; I knew she would me cursing me mentally for my slow pace, though I refused to care.

My hands unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, sliding them down her smooth, pale legs. The pile of clothes in front of the police cruiser seemed to be growing by the minute. My fingers danced along my lover's thighs, my mouth continuing to place countless kisses against her bare flesh.

Almost instinctively, Alice's thighs parted in hopes I would give her exactly what she craved, exactly what she had been giving me consistently over this past week, though she had no such luck. Instead, I focused on peeling her soaked panties from her body at a tantalizingly slow pace. Savouring her sweet scent as I trailed my tongue along her bare hip.

"Please, Bella... I need – "

"You need to keep those pretty little lips of yours closed, unless you're keen on another punishment, Miss. Cullen." I could tell by the displeased look on my angels face that she had never been dominated before in her long, long life. My Alice loved to be in charge of every situation, both sexual and non. This was surely driving her up the wall, and I loved every second of it.

I let my hands move up her perfect abdomen, my fingers pinching her nipples roughly in unison, twisting them between my thumb and index finger until I heard a cry escape Alice's lips. For a moment I thought I might have actually hurt her, biting my lip in guilt, though the hardness of her nipples beneath my fingers convinced me otherwise.

I allowed my fingers to move from her nipples, laying my palms flat against her perfect breasts in a tight squeeze. Massaging them gently as I let my kisses linger along the hollow of her neck. Her tiny body writhed beneath mine, letting me know she was enjoying every second of this.

I allowed my right hand to continue teasing her nipple, more gently than before. Allowing her to grow accustomed to the teasing for a few minutes before moving my left hand between her thighs. I gave her absolutely no warning as to what I was about to do, instantly thrusting two of my fingers deep into her dripping wet core. I could hear myself moan at her tightness, biting my lip in an effort to control myself from diving in and giving her what we both wanted. Alice's tiny mews caught my attention, causing me to groan in sexual agony. She had no idea the amount of power she had over me.

I let my body move off hers, though made sure she kept face down on the hood of the police cruiser. My fingers pumping in and out of her at a steadied and quick pace. Picking up the nightstick from the place I had set it on the hood of the cruiser, I instantly let it collide with Alice's round ass once again, smirking as her body jerked forward in shock. Apparently, she didn't pay much attention to her visions while in compromising positions such as this.

I continued placing synchronized slaps against her in tie with my fingers thrusting motions. Loud gasps and whimpers escaping her lips continuously. I withdrew my two fingers from her, instantly sliding them into my mouth in an effort to lick her sweet juices up as quickly as possible. Alice's hips bucked back, searching for the penetration she was craving though I denied her with a sadistic smirk.

My hands found her hips, rolling them over so that she was lying on her back. My hands attacked her large breasts as I dropped to my knees on the ground before her, instantly burying my face in her soaked pussy.

Alice tasted marvellous, as always, though I had never seen her quite this wet. I had to admit, I thoroughly enjoyed it, knowing that I had her worked up she was dripping down her thighs. I would surely have to do things like this more often...

I let my tongue drag lazily around her clit, focused on her soft whimpers and pleas for more. Her hands were tangled in my hair, using the slightest bit of her strength to make sure I didn't remove my face from between her glorious thighs. Not that I planned on it at this point, I was far too addicted.

I let my teeth scrape against her sensitive clit, giggling into her flesh as she bucked her hips in response. Soaking my lips with the sudden movement. I did it again and again, gaining the same response from my beautiful Alice each time until I gave in. Nibbling and sucking on her swollen clit while guiding my fingers back to her dripping hole.

All too soon, Alice was coming on my lips, causing my tongue and fingers to work quicker and harder. Her hips trembling beneath my touch, her hands tugging my face away from between her thighs. This time I was the one to whimper, sucking my lips clean from her juices as I glanced up at her with begging eyes. I knew my Alice... She may have been found in a moment of weakness, letting me dominate her for the briefest of moments, but I knew that moment was over.

I felt something cold lock around my wrist, my body being jerked up from the kneeling position I was in and dragged back into the police cruiser. My body lying across the backseat with my hands above my head, handcuffed to the door. I glanced out the opposite door by my feet as Alice's hands worked on tearing my police costume to shreds. I opened my mouth to protest, only to have Alice's luscious mouth descend on my own cunt.

I tried to glare down at her, displeased that she had turned my revenge around though it was impossible. Her tongue was darting in and out of me, obviously bathing in the wetness I had been trying to hide while eating her out only moments ago. My wrists tugged against the handcuffs in defiance, trying to free myself in hopes of pulling away from her skilled tongue. Even if I could have broken the tight bonds of the metal, I knew there was simply no way I could deny myself and Alice of this.

She was only between my legs for a few moments when I felt my orgasm wash over me. My hips bucking off the seat as she helped me ride it out. My body collapsed back against the leather seat in exhaustion as Alice cleaned me up. Refusing to waste a single drop of my wetness.

I waited a few moments, though her tongue refused to stop. I shifted my hips slightly, trying to remind her of the fact that she had already made me come, though her lapping against my wet lips continued. A soft, primal growl escaping her lips as her golden eyes bore up into mine in warning.

I bit my bottom lip in the slightest bit of excitement, watching her as she flicked her tongue eagerly against my sensitive clit. My hips twitching gently from the over sensitivity after my previous orgasm, moaning loudly and repeatedly. Her tongue felt like heaven against me, her teeth taking a break once and again to nipple against my lips.

I felt myself about to come a second time, only to have Alice pull away with a devious smirk, and crawl up my body. She snuggled herself into me with a satisfied smirk, causing my jaw to drop.

"You don't mess with Alice Cullen, Isabella."

* * *

**Authors Note:  
**

**This chapter is dedicated to the countless people that requested Charlie Swan's police cruiser be used in the Bellice sexcapades. I hope that this is what you all had in mind for this scene.  
**

**Please, keep the requests for further chapters flowing; I adore your guys' insight and will strive to make sure each request is written out – even if it takes 5000 chapters to do so. THAT'S DEDICATION PPLZ!**

**Thanks for reading,  
- Fashion Pixie**


	7. Family Matters

Charlie is not happy.

No, that's an understatement.

Charlie is livid.

I sat on the sofa in our living room, watching him pace furiously back and forth. I hate when he paced. Hands behind his back, his eyes on the floor while breathing heavily. I hated the way his feet dragged against the hard wood floor with each step he took, his boots making aggravating scuffing sounds that were truly scratching on my last nerve. His mouth muttering angrily – probably swear words he didn't really want me to hear.

The truly weird thing was that I had done nothing wrong to deserve his pacing ways. I had done all my chores; I always cleaned up after myself. I was passing my course with flying colors, (something that wasn't really a surprise), I was doing everything right! I even made new friends since moving here to Forks.

My eyes continued to follow my father around until I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't deserve this when I hadn't done anything at all to wrong him in any way, shape or form. Opening my mouth, I took a small breath to speak, only to have his eyes find mine, angrily.

"I can't believe you, Bella... Acting that way, in public, with that... girl. What were you thinking?! You've never been so reckless before, you've never purposely dove into trouble. Is it her? Has she been dragging you around town, doing such activities in more places than just a police car? You're lucky I found that tape before anyone else, Bella. I could have lost my job, my career. Then what? You'd have to move back to Jacksonville, and I'd have to find another place, I wouldn't be able to afford this... I forbid you to see Alice anymore."

My jaw was hanging the entire time Charlie spoke; my cheeks flushed a bright red. Disbelief. Utter disbelief that we had been so reckless. Of course there were cameras in the police cruiser! How could we have been so damn stupid?! My own father seen me with another girl, oh god...

"Dad, it's not like that..."

"Bullshit, Bella. You're letting that girl ruin your life; get you into all sorts of trouble. I won't stand for it. Not as a police officer and not as your father. If you want me to ground you to your bedroom for the rest of your life, I have no problem doing it if that's what it takes to keep you safe. I won't have you gallivanting around town naked with that... that..."

"That what, Charlie? That lesbian? That female that likes other females? Why, because you're scared I might be one too?"

"Bella, you know that's not what I meant..."

"No, that's exactly what you meant! God! I can't stand this! I can't stand people that are so biased, that see love as only men and women! Did it ever dawn on you that maybe I love her, Dad? I do, I do love her! She's been nothing but amazing to me, she doesn't deserve you bashing her behind her back because you're angry with ME." I found myself on my feet, my finger in Charlie's face as I yelled angrily up at him. I never was very good with controlling my temper.

"You love this girl?"

"Her name is Alice."

"You love Alice?"

"I do." I loved her with all of my heart, all of my soul and all of everything I was. Nothing, not even Charlie's bantering would change that.

"I suppose that's okay... You're telling Renee, though." With those words, the conversation – the very awkward hey-dad-I'm-dating-a-woman conversation was over. Of course, Renee would have a lot more questions than Charlie, she would want to know everything starting with how this all came about, when I stopped liking boys. That was something not even I knew the answer to. I'd have to start rehearsing my lines before I broke the news to my mother. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

Apart from the fairly awkward conversation with my father about me liking the females, the day went by incredibly quickly. It was a weekend – a very sunny weekend, so I knew I wouldn't be able to see Alice at least until tonight. She usually didn't swing by until around 5pm, right around when Charlie left for night patrol. Of course, the sun didn't set until a little after 6pm, so I was glad she wouldn't be here to see Charlie off for the night – I didn't need my evenings getting any more weird, introducing my father to my lesbian lover would be far too much for one life time, let alone one day.

I noticed that today, Charlie left for work a tad bit earlier than usual. Apparently he didn't exactly want to be introduced to Alice after his and my conversation earlier today. That thought made me laugh once he was out the door, shaking my head in amusement. My father and I were too alike, sometimes. Of course, once Charlie was gone, my eyes didn't leave the kitchen clock once. I was counting down te seconds until my beautiful pixie barged in the front door.

Ten seconds passed.

Ten minutes passed.

An hour...

Three hours...

I sat in the kitchen during this time period, tapping my fingernails anxiously against the table. I didn't want to be a burden and start calling Alice's cell (and home phone) repeatedly. I refused to be that kind of girl, all clingy and stuff. No, instead I chose to wait.

Around 11pm I heard the front door open, Alice beaming a large smile to me. At the same time, it was evident on her face that she knew not only had I been worrying about her, but I was a little hurt she hadn't even called to let me know she wouldn't be arriving on time like normal.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I had a vision of you and Charlie arguing, I thought I'd let it play out. Once you made the decision to tell him you loved me, I decided to tell my family the same thing – that I love you. "

I stared at the pixie incredulously, unable to comprehend how something as beautiful as she was could possibly love someone as ordinary as me. "I love you, Al..."

There were no more words, we had said them all. Her body reached mine as I stood from the chair I had been occupying, our arms wrapping around each other. She placed the sweetest, gentlest of kisses against my lips and I returned it all too willingly. Before I knew it, I was crying. Of course Alice knew this was a happy type of cry, for she had likely seen it in her little visions. Her hands rubbed my back gently, consoling me as she laughed, shaking her head bemusedly. "Oh, Bella... What are we going to do with you?"

"So your family, are they as okay with this – with us – as Charlie is? If not, I wouldn't mind talking to them or something, letting them know it's no different than us dating guy-"

"They are thrilled, Bella." Alice's words cut me off. "That's why it took me so long to get here, silly. They're so happy that I finally found someone that they sat me down and bombarded me with questions about you, eager to get to know you through me. I didn't realize so much time had passed, I got so wrapped up in talking about you..." As she spoke, her hands were not only wiping my tears away, but brushing the now wet hair from my sticky face. A big smile on her lips as she kissed me once again, sighing happily. "They want to meet you tomorrow, if you're up to it. Though I should warn you..."

"Warn me?"

"I told them I'd talk to you about this first. They want to meet you, the same way Rosalie did. It's normal – for us, anyways. Kind of an initiation, I suppose. We're not really your regular family, as you already know, Bella. We love each other very much and aren't scared to show that to each other in whatever way we choose. They want to show you how much you mean to them."

I knew I was blushing twenty shades of red, I could tell from Alice's amused look."How many family members do you have?"

"Well, we're not even related, Bella. We stumbled across each other one way or another, Carlisle turned most of them. There's Jasper and Edward, Emmett and Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme plus myself."

"You're... they're asking me to sleep with seven different people in one night?"

"You don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with. We can forget I even brought it up on their behalf if you'd like? They'd understand, baby."

"No, no... I was just wondering, I suppose... Would they be all at once or... separate?"

"Again, it's up to you, Bella. We aren't going to push you into something you're not comfortable with."

"Okay."

"Okay, what?"

"Okay, I'll do it." And with that, I signed on to a Cullen orgy.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**I had a request from Miss Claire Cullen to talk to my readers a bit more via authors note so I suppose I might as well start that now! I guess it's always good for you guys to get to know me a little more before continuing on to the smut, but then again I also know you're too busy reading the girl/girl action to care about this!**

**Thanks to everyone who has been commenting on my writing skills. I know there are a few typo's here and there, I fail at proof reading sometimes! I should probably pay more attention to things like that. I'm currently writing a novel that will be out next December, very exciting!**

**Been a while since I updated, had a bit of real life drama going on, but I'm updating ALL of my stories (that need updating) over the next few days so please be patient. I ADORE the gracious and amazing comments you guys are leaving me, keep them up! I adore seeing I have new reviews every day. Also remember that I take requests for specific stories people want written (you chose the characters and the plot and I put it into motion!) as well as request for specific chapters in any of my other stories, so keep the ideas coming guys!**

**This chapter is dedicated to B-RizzleDizzle and to everyone who wants Bella and Alice out in the open! I see a lot of people wanting Alice to "introduce" Bella to the other family members much as she did with Rosalie, keep those ideas coming and I'll work it in as best as I can, perhaps!**

**This is where you guys come in, you get to make Bella's decision FOR her. One on one with each character, or one, big Cullen orgy? Hmm... or secret option #3, both. Bella sleeping with them one at a time, working her way up to the group? Let me know! Thanks for the idea, guys.**

**Will update after I get your answers.  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
- Fashion Pixie  
**


	8. And So It Begins

Things with Charlie after our rather loud conversation the day before were still quite awkward and strained. I knew it wasn't easy to hear your daughter is a lesbian and have your pals at work talking about a steamy sex tape of her and her alleged girlfriend in the same day. For that reason, I had decided the moment after that conversation yesterday to give my father the space he was too afraid to ask for. Of course, such space meant I would have the down time (and unsupervised time) to catch up on things I had once enjoyed doing before getting sidetracked by Alice, things like checking my e-mail. My mother was likely having a fit without hearing from me. Another thing I used to do often that I had neglected was cruising around iTunes for new songs to burn onto CD's. I had a knack for music, it was too bad I was too bland to write music and too tone deaf to sing.

Sadly, at the end of the day things just weren't the same. Sure, I had satisfied my mother with short answered e-mails and I had a few new CD's that refuse to work anywhere other than my portable CD player, but I was still left empty. I guessed this is what all of the famous poets and artists wrote of, I guessed this was love.

I found myself rolling my eyes at myself upon thinking about me, Bella Swan in love. I'd known for some time now that I loved Alice with every piece of my heart. I felt it, I'd admitted it to both she and Charlie, though never myself. I had never seen myself growing up and finding the one person in the entire universe that was made especially for me. I had brought myself up knowing how easily people got hurt – I witnessed my own parents heart break during their divorce and at that point had promised myself to never get wrapped up in someone, to never get as involved with someone as they had. Looking at myself now, I knew that I had broken that promise and had lied to myself without even realizing it. I was in love. I was officially wrapped up on someone, involved with someone to the point I couldn't breathe without them. I was finding myself able to easily relate to the famous poets and artists, for I knew that they had someone – like I had Alice – to inspire them to do such beautiful things. I knew Alice would somehow; someday inspire me to do equally as amazing things. Maybe someday she would be the stanza in my song, the rhyme in my poem, the red in my painting.

Pulling myself away from the computer chair I had been seated in for the past hour and some odd minutes, I bounded to the window for what seemed like the hundredth time today. The smallest sound outside my window, outside my house had me convinced Alice had finally made it over. Each time I found myself disappointed that I had allowed myself to get my hopes up, only to find it was a neighbour taking out their trash, or Charlie pulling in and out of the driveway. This time, however, my hopes weren't crushed into a million pieces. The tiny pixie I had been waiting for all day was making her way up the driveway after parking her father's car, waving politely to the neighbours as she let herself in.

The moment I heard the front door open, I was running out of my room like a robber dashing out of a bank. Everything in the hallway was a blur as I tore past as fast as I could manage, my mind even going as far as to convince me that I could take the stairs two at a time rather than one. My silly mind should have known better, for the moment I skipped the first stare, my entire body seemed to skip the entire staircase.

I had squint my eyes closed – as many do when nearing a violent impact – and moved my arms to shield my face instinctively. I waited for the stinging of my body colliding with the wood of the stairs, the stabbing pains of my sides bouncing off each one, though it never came. I had been so wrapped up in the agony to come with tumbling down the stairs that I hadn't realized I hadn't fallen to begin with. In fact, I was still standing at the top of the stairs. Alice must have seen my fall the moment I darted away from my bedroom window to meet her, for she was holding me safely with a massive smile across her beautiful face.

"I really have you falling head over heels for me, don't I?" Alice seemed oddly amused at the fact I very well could have died upon falling. ...Okay, it was very likely that was a massive overstatement, but I would have at least gotten a few cuts and bruises along the way.

"I wouldn't be so sure. I thought it was the mailman. He's pretty cute, you know." I smirked down at Alice, who stood a few inches shorter than me. "He comes every day, faithfully, at the same time. Unlike some people..."

"I would have been here sooner if it wasn't for Rosalie! She's been complaining all day about the dress she bought for next year's prom. She probably won't even wear it..." Her bell-like voice trailed off.

"Why won't she wea-"

"She'll find another." Alice answered in a fashion that showed me she wasn't interested in talking about her sister's potential apparel, her next words proving such. "Come on, I have someone waiting to meet you."

It was impossible to explain the amount of butterflies, or the force they moved around in the pit of my stomach. I hadn't forgotten what I had signed on for when I stated I would adore meeting her family, I knew that they had a special way to both meet and accept a new member into their family. Perhaps I had just been thinking that it was going to take a lot longer to put together. A few months, a year... longer than a day at least.

"Oh... Uh, okay." I didn't bother to say anything else; my mind concentrating on not falling down the stairs as Alice eagerly tugged me along behind her.

I had expected her to lead me to the front door and to bring me to her house to meet this mystery guest, though that was not what happened. Instead, Alice took a surprise detour into my kitchen and b-lined for the back door. I could see a tall shadow standing outside, waiting to be let in. The butterflies in my stomach increasing in both quantity and speed.

"At first, I was going to let you meet them all at the same time though upon rethinking the situation, I think its best you get to know them on a one-on-one basis... At least for now." My cheeks here burning red as the situation progressed, Alice's tiny, pale hand reaching out to open the back door with a massive smile plastered across her face. "Bella, I would like for you to meet..."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

I'm a huge tease, I know! In all seriousness, I'm going to be updating the story in 24 hours with some smut that will include Bella and the mystery guest, perhaps even Alice. This, of course, depends on what you guys want! (In case you haven't noticed, my readers are the ones writing the plot for this story, not me!)

**I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update my stories – we all know how easily life can get in the way. I don't want to bore everyone with details, but I did almost lose a sibling to suicide, she's doing fine now. She's getting all the help possible and seems to be coping well with everything. I'm also doing fine – given my current situation. I really appreciate everyone's support and kind comments. It's always amazing to log online at the end of a hard day and notice I have countless e-mail notifications for reviews. It's even more amazing to read said reviews and realize that I have the most amazing readers out there, so thank you; all of you.**

**So the questions are: Who would you like the mystery guest to be (obviously a Cullen, you choose which one it is), and should our Alice be joining in on the fun and games?  
**

**I would also like to give out a shout out to 'blackangel', who has reviewed my story more than once, which I truly appreciate. Thank for your amazing feedback!**

**Thanks for reading,  
- Fashion Pixie**


	9. Dominatrix Beauty Queen

My eyes were glued on the door as Alice pulled it open. I was certain that both she and the mystery guest standing outside could hear my heart beat picking up in speed. It was pounding against the inside of my chest. I was excited, nervous, terrified... so many different emotions seeming to run into each other. For a moment I thought I was going to throw up.

"Bella, I know you've already met her, but Rose just couldn't resist once she had heard your agreement to this. I hope you aren't disappointed?"

Disappointment was not what I was feeling. More like relief. I knew Rosalie, I had been with Rosalie. That comforted me beyond relief.

"Hey, Bella!" Rosalie's voice was just as perfect as ever, if not more so. Just hearing her voice was a blow to my ego – how on earth could someone manage to be so beautiful? How could someone so beautiful have any sort of interest in someone as average as me, even if it wasn't exactly what Alice and I shared together? Such things would baffle me for an eternity.

"Hey, Rose..." I found myself not quite knowing what to say.

My eyes were still fixated on the door as the blond beauty made her way inside, her long and very beautiful body clothed in a tan trench coat. A color so beautiful on her, my ego disintegrated into nothing.

"You look nervous as hell, Bella. Alice, don't tell me you haven't been keeping her satisfied... She looks like she hasn't been in this kind of situation in ages."

A small smile crossed my lips at the angry expression on my tiny Alice's face. She was always so darn cute when she was angry...

"For your information, Bella's been quite satisfied... every night, actually, sometimes countless times." Her words were smug, matching the little smirk that found its way to her lips.

Rosalie went quiet, as if her sarcasm had run out of fuel. Her only defensive move was her hands trailing down the length of her body. Slowly unbuttoning each button until her naked body was revealed from under the thin fabric of the coat, her hands letting it fall to her ankles. I would never truly get over just how beautiful Alice was, or her sister. Such thoughts made me wonder if the rest of her family would be just as beautiful. Part of me hoped not.

My brown eyes were fixated on Rosalie's pale hands as they trailed along her bare stomach, her fingertips tickling along her flawless skin in a torturing slow motion. I could feel Alice's eyes on me, taking in my expression as I watched.

Rosalie's hands danced across her flat stomach, moving to cup her breasts. Her hands were giving each gentle one a squeeze before taking her pink nipples between her index fingers and her thumbs and rubbing them gently. I watched as her lips parted the slightest bit, just enough to let a soft moan escape from her throat. I had to bite down on my own bottom lip to keep my own moans to myself.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Alice ridding herself of her clothing at a slow but urgent pace. My eyes were glancing from Rosalie to Alice and back again. I wasn't sure where I needed to look, where I was expected to look. I had two beautiful, naked women standing before me in my kitchen. That was more than most people got in there lifetime.

"Bella, it would help if you joined us in the world of no clothing." Alice's soft words broke through my confused state, my eyes focusing on hers for a single second before my hands took over. My fingers almost tearing the buttons off as I hurriedly stripped myself naked. I knew I was nothing compared to these two goddesses, though the way their beautiful, golden eyes fixated on my body made me feel equal. At least until I let my eyes fall upon them once again.

I could feel the cool air against my skin the moment that my clothes were discarded, making a pretty little pile on my kitchen floor. My hands remained at my sides despite Rosalie's that continued to teasingly roam across her luxurious body.

"I'm not quite sure what plans the two of you have as far as this evening goes, though I'd like to state before you get ideas into your minds that I'm here for myself and myself only." The look on Rosalie's face as she spoke was purely selfish. I supposed it was fair; after all, she'd spent quite a bit of time pleasuring me the first and only time we'd met... "So if either of you have a problem with that, it's best you either leave or keep it to yourself." Alice and I nodded submissively without a single word.

Rosalie moved gracefully across the kitchen and into the living room. I was quite grateful that Charlie was still at work. The poor guy would surely have a heart attack with these two beautiful women walking around his house completely naked.

Alice and I followed behind her, Alice's hand slapping my bare ass causing me to shriek out in both surprise and the slightest bit of pain. I didn't have to turn around to know there was a massive smirk across her face. I could hear the pixie-like woman giggling at the action. Her tiny frame practically danced around me as she made her way to the sofa, collapsing back into it in a sitting position while Rosalie sat on the edge of the coffee table. Her beautifully long legs were parted the slightest bit, allowing me to catch the slightest glimpse of her bare pussy. Without even realizing it, I had begun rubbing my thighs together in an attempt to cause some sort of friction, no matter how small.

Though it was quite hard to do, I moved my eyes away from their resting spot between Rosalie's legs to glance over to Alice. My beautiful lover was leaned back against the couch, her hand between her parted thighs. Teasing herself in the most seductive way possible. I had to continue biting down onto my bottom lip to keep from groaning in sheer pleasure and sexual frustration from the sight of her alone. I was beginning to realize a feeling brewing inside of me that each encounter with another of Alice's family members would be equally as sexually frustrating. It seemed two out of seven of the Cullen's were already the biggest teases alive. I sighed as I clued in to what was in store for me.

"Are you just going to stand there with your arms at your sides and your jaw on the floor?" Rosalie's words were always about as beautiful as she was, making me instantly self conscious all over again. Even my voice couldn't compare to her, how pathetically unfair was that?

"Well, I..." I didn't have any words.

What was I even doing in this situation to begin with? Standing before the two most beautiful women in the world, staring at them without their clothing on while I imagined the million and one things I wanted to do to their bodies before we were found out. I had this amazing opportunity before me, and I was wasting it by over thinking everything. It seemed so typical of me.

Deciding that I wasn't going to waste another single second, I slowly moved a step forward towards both Rosalie and Alice. I didn't want either to feel left out by stepping towards one more than the other, so I made sure to equalize my movements between my girlfriend and... I wasn't sure what Rosalie was to the two of us, though I was glad there was no word for it. It seemed less official and more... appropriate, if that made sense at all. Another step brought me even closer, though I knew I would have to soon make a decision as to which woman I would like to approach first.

Alice seemed to be my best bet, not only because she was my official girlfriend and the love of my life, but because I didn't want to hurt her feelings by going to Rosalie first. I smiled towards my pixie-like lover, shaking my head in amusement at the small, soft noises she made as she teased herself. Her eyes were closed, not even paying attention to Rosalie and myself. I didn't blame her, however. Such sexual creatures like Alice had every right to get lost in the sensation of even her own fingers pleasuring herself.

I didn't bother taking small steps towards Alice, for I knew she wouldn't react in a negative fashion to my presence growing closer to her, though the moment I went to move forward, a cold hand was wrapped around my bare arm and tugging me into a different direction all together.

I stumbled over my own feet though surprisingly enough I didn't fall once. This was mainly due to the strength behind Rosalie's grasp on my arm, holding me easily up. Alice must have told her just how clumsy I could be at times.

"I thought I told you that I wasn't in the mood for any of that today, Isabella?" Rosalie's voice was very dominating, almost threatening and scary. I trembled slightly, feeling the cold chill race down my spine. I glanced warily to Alice, though she was still lost in her own little world, I certainly didn't want to interrupt her.

"I-It's just Bella... I'm sorry, I just thought..."

"I didn't tell you to think, Isabella. I didn't tell you to do anything. Your name is what I say it is. If you have a problem with that you best get over it now." I was confused by Rosalie's bitter tone of voice; I had thought she generally liked me. Our first meeting had gone rather well, I thought. "I think you deserve to be punished for disobeying me."

"But you didn't ask me to do anything, how could I disobey you?"

I could tell from the look on Rosalie's face that I had certainly said something wrong. She looked hostile and angry at the very least. Her grip tightened around my upper arm as she dragged me over to one of the chairs on the far side of the living room.

She had me stand in front of her, facing her, as she sat down on the chair. Her hands pulled me forward much quicker than I could register, forcing me to lie across the chair and across her lap. I knew what was coming before it even happened...

_Slap._

I winced as Rosalie's cold hand came into contact with my bare ass, whimpering slightly at the force behind it. I could still see Alice on the other side of the living room, my beautiful pixie still occupying the sofa, still pleasuring herself all the while living in her own little bubble. She had no idea what was going on around her – something that irritated me and turned me on at the same time. How peculiar.

_Slap._

I knew better than to think her slaps against my ass were getting rougher. They were likely the exact speed and roughness. The only difference the second time around was the fact that my skin was still stinging from the first, instantly making it more painful.

_Slap._

The third slap proved this theory. My skin was burning with the violent contact that it was receiving. I cringed as I waited for the fourth hit.

_Slap._

The fifth had me crying out in pain, my skin throbbing beneath her touch. Even with my voice breaking the dead silence (or, at least the silence between the loud slapping sound of Rosalie's hand coming into contact with my ass) Alice still managed to remain oblivious to everything around her.

_Slap._

By now I was squirming under Rosalie's hold, writhing against her lap in an effort to escape the beating I was getting. Her hands pinned me down easily, making every one of my movements to escape seem like an extremely lost cause. Apparently she didn't enjoy me trying to get out of such a punishment, for her hand picked up its pace as well as force.

_Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap._

I was still squirming against Rosalie's cold legs as her hand continued beating my ass, yelping each time her hand landed against my skin. It slowly sank in that I would have to remain perfectly still and silent if I wanted this beating to end.

_Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap._

So I did. I didn't move as the beautiful blond goddess continued on with my punishment. I silently endured each slap as I silently prayed to myself that it would soon end. It didn't take long, Rosalie clearly growing bored with the same routine and lacking both motivation and reason for my spankings.

Her cold hand caressed my ass gently, soothing the hot pain that burned at my skin in the most pleasant of ways before her fingers dipped between my slightly parted thighs. I had been too focused on my beating to realize that I had gotten increasingly wet from the spankings.

Rosalie's fingers danced along my cunt, stroking my soaked pussy lips gently. I could practically sense the smug expression that was likely painted across her face the moment she found out for herself just how wet she had gotten me.

"You're not supposed to enjoy your punishment, Isabella. Perhaps I should find another way to teach you your lesson?"

I shook my head vehemently. I wasn't sure if I could withstand another of Rosalie's punishments – especially after witnessing firsthand how brutally painful this one was.

"Then perhaps you could prove to me that you've learnt something? Prove to me that you're going to be a good girl from now on?"

I nodded a few times, enjoying this idea much more than the first, though having no idea how to prove such a thing to Rosalie. I opened my mouth to tell her I would behave from now on and that i was sorry, but her long, cold index finger pressed against my lips, effectively stopping me.

"Get on your knees, Isabella."

I didn't think a single thought as I quickly climbed off Rosalie's lap, wincing at the pain each movement put me in. I had to admit, I was kind of enjoying Rosalie's ability to take charge so thoroughly. I hadn't been expecting something like this from someone like her.

Placing myself on my knees in front of her, I looked up at her from under my long eyelashes, waiting for her next words. I didn't want to move or say anything out of turn in case it warranted another beating. I had enough of those for one day.

"So you have learned something..." Rosalie let out a soft sigh, her perfectly flawless thighs falling open before me. She leaned lazily back against the chair, her eyes closing in the laziest of fashions. Clearly she'd been in this type of position and situation before.

I continued to hesitate, telling myself over and over that this was a test. There was no way I was expected t just dive in without invitation, especially when I had just received such a punishment for no valid reason – in my eyes, anyways.

Rosalie opened her eyes, glancing down at me now with a frustrated sigh. "You may begin, or must I write a formal invitation first?"

"No, it's just... Alice? Will she mind? Should we invite her...or..."

"She's more than welcome, though she's not exactly a fan of my demanding attitude, I suppose you could say. She stated before I came over today that she would enjoy from afar."

I glanced to Alice, biting on my bottom lip gently. So she had been listening this entire time. She'd been touching herself to Rosalie and me... I was oddly even more aroused than before.

Rosalie had gone back into her relaxed state, leaning back with her eyes closed. I felt a little nervous as I ran my hands along her smooth inner thighs, realizing I'd only ever been with Alice.

Deciding to start out slow, I dragged the flat of my tongue up the slit of her cunt gently. For a moment I was sure that Rosalie couldn't even feel my attempt to pleasure her, her body was as unmoving as stone. I was relieved when I heard the softest of sighs escape her lips. It was my motivation to continue.

I flicked the tip of my tongue along her inner lips teasingly, finding her juices to be equally as delicious as Alice's. I placed my hands on her inner thighs, pushing them further apart in an effort to give myself more room to work. I could hear Alice from behind me, still teasing and toying with herself on the sofa. Teasing and toying herself while listening to me pleasuring Rosalie with my mouth. I couldn't wait to finish up here and move onto my girlfriend. Alice was certainly going to get a punishment of her own for not coming to my rescue during Rosalie's spankings.

I moved one of my hands away from Rosalie's thigh to tease her clit with one of my fingers, my tongue ditching its teasing motions. Slowly I parted her pussy lips, thrusting my tongue inside of her easily. The soft squeal of delight that escaped the woman's lips was reward enough.

It wasn't hard to find the things that turned Rosalie on the most, especially after practicing so much on Alice. Snaking my tongue around inside of her tight cunt had her practically writhing beneath me in pleasure. Her thighs were trembling around me while she tried to grind herself against my face harder and faster. I wanted nothing more than to find the strength (and courage) to pin Rosalie down and have my way with her, though I knew I wasn't able to. I also knew that even if I was able to, I'd never get away with it.

I forced my tongue into her at a slightly quicker pace, savouring her natural flavour. Her cunt was absolutely saturated with her arousal, making my own practically drip down my thighs in excitement.

Pulling my finger away from Rosalie's clit, replacing it with my tongue, I drove two fingers into her tight pussy, her body jumping slightly in shock at my sudden movement. My lisp wrapped easily around her clit, sucking furiously. I knew that no matter how hard I tried I wouldn't be able to hurt her, so I didn't have to hold back at all.

I added a third finger when I was sure that she was wet enough to handle it, her soaked pussy clamping around my fingers as she came. I smirked against her clit, flicking it with my tongue repeatedly while her walls fluttered around my three wet fingers. Her hips grinding her cunt against my face as she rode out her orgasm.

Her hands were pulling my face from between her legs despite my attempts to continue. I couldn't help but pout slightly, disappointed in how soon it had ended. I could hear Alice whimpering as her own orgasm took over, her cries echoing throughout my living room.

"Not bad for our first time, Isabella. Though next time, you better ask if you can continue or you'll be getting another punishment, one much worse than those love spanks." I winced at the thought.

Glancing over to Alice as her moans, whimpers and soft sighs finally came to an end, I was surprised to see her fully clothed and standing by the door. The cockiest of grins on her prefect face.

"Are you ready, Rose?"

Moving my eyes back to Rosalie, I gasped as I realized that she, too, had thrown her clothes back on in a flash and was now making her way over to Alice. I had been expecting to pleasure Alice directly after I had finished with Rosalie, and even perhaps have one of them (or both of them) return the favour. Images from our last (and first) encounter in the high school's bathroom flashed to my mind, though neither seemed interested.

"I told Alice if you misbehaved, you didn't get any treats tonight, Isabella. Perhaps next time you'll know how to behave."

And with that, the two vixens were gone, leaving me soaked and sexually frustrated.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Hello my darlings! I'm getting many interesting reviews since I failed to upload the next chapter in the time frame I stated. A lot of you seem quite eager, it's oddly humorous.**

**Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to my readers that sent me countless messages to update as soon as possible! I'm glad you guys are so eager to read.**

**Thanks for reading,  
- Fashion Pixie**


	10. Painfully Sexy Panty Shopping

I had to pleasure myself, alone, quite a few times that night. Once the second Rosalie and Alice left, once in the bubble bath that I had run to sooth my aching body, and again before I fell asleep. It didn't matter how much or how often I got myself off, it just wasn't the same without Alice here to help me.

My morning and a good portion of my afternoon that following day had passed quite uneventfully. Charlie had gone to work, the same as any other day. Things between us seemed a little awkward still, though I think we were both getting over it. That made things a little easier at home.

Alice hadn't called, which kind of irritated me. It was hard not to think that both she and now her family were using me for one thing and one thing only. I knew that it was horrible to think that way, but the signs were slowly popping up all over the place...

Of course, I understood that both Alice and her family were vampire's and that as vampire's, they did have different ways of greeting people than humans did, but surely they weren't _that_ different, were they? I supposed that wasn't a question I could ask someone or Google – not many were dating a vampire.

I had spent my morning much as I always did. After waking up, I had jumped into a hot shower, trying to kill as much time as possible. I shaved, washed my hair, conditioned my hair and washed my body before jumping back out. I did my hair, brushed my teeth, picked out my outfit for the day and s forth though the time didn't seem to be going by any faster. It was moving slower, if at all.

I had chosen a simple jean skirt with a black tee and converse sneakers. Nothing fancy as usual, just clothes that I felt most comfortable in. I was never really that big on fashion and all of that nonsense, what was the point? It's not like anyone could really afford to look that beautiful all of the time. Well, everyone aside from Alice and her family, I assumed.

I was immensely relieved when I heard the familiar sound of Alice making her way through the front door. I knew immediately that it was her because she had this adorable little habit of knocking twice against the window before coming in despite both Charlie and I explaining over and over that there was no need, she would always be welcome.

I rushed downstairs as fast as I could without taking a tumble, a big smile on my face as I greeted her in the doorway, though stopped dead in my tracks the moment that my eyes peeked around her and took notice to the massive jeep parked in my drive way.

"Can you even climb into that thing?" I glanced to Alice in a rather sceptical fashion, raising a curious eyebrow. Alice was so tiny, there was absolutely no way that she could get into that beast without stairs.

"I can climb quite quickly, now come on. "

I folded my arms across my chest with a soft huff, shaking my head in refusal. Since Alice had enjoyed making me squirm so much last night, I thought perhaps I could learn a thing or two from Rosalie and punish my girlfriend for a change.

"Bella, I'm not asking you twice. We have places to go."

I could tell that Alice was getting grumpy with me, but I didn't care. She had left with Rosalie before I even had a chance to get off like the two of them had; it was cruel and completely unfair. I didn't want to go out, I wanted to stay right here and show my pixie that I wasn't going to be standing for that.

Opening my mouth to speak, Alice placed her index finger against my lips, her other arm snaking around my waist and pulling my body up against hers rather easily. I couldn't help myself, couldn't keep myself from trailing my tongue teasingly along her finger with a smirk though I instantly regretted doing so when Alice's hand came into contact with my ass, spanking me equally as hard as Rosalie had the night before.

"Ow! Christ, Alice!"

I tried to put some space between the two of us to no avail. Alice was much stronger than I was and was easily able to keep me just where she wanted me.

"Don't think for a second that I won't throw you over my knee, Bella." As she spoke, her kissable lips curled up into a wicked, sexy little smirk. "I know how much you liked it when Rosalie was the one doing it... Perhaps I could show you how it's really done. Slap that pretty little ass of yours until you're begging me to stop."

I gulped, shaking my head. As sexy as the thought of Alice spanking me was, I was still too sore from last night's activities, and I knew that Alice understood.

"In that case, you better get a move on, Bella. I saw you chose your underwear for the day and they simply won't do."

"You were watching?" The thought of Alice being around though not telling me so stung a bit. I had been waiting all morning, and she had been there the entire time. That wasn't fair at all...

"No, silly. I saw it in a vision – every choice you make. I'm so attuned to you that even something as small as choosing your outfit for the day makes its way into my mind. Not that I care, I quite enjoy watching you dress..."

I could feel my cheeks blush a deep red, and I knew that I would be self conscious for the rest of my life. Each time I showered, each time I changed, each time I... touched myself... Alice was watching.

"Hearts and panties do not mix, Bella. Not unless you're a thirteen year old girl."

I simply rolled my eyes in reply, following Alice out to the massive jeep.

The ride to the store was spent in a rather silent fashion, on my behalf anyway. Alice was singing ever so beautifully to whatever was playing on the radio, I wasn't really paying attention. I was far too busy dreading the fact that she had parked outside of a lingerie store rather than Wal*Mart – the place I did most of my shopping for clothes.

I had never gone into a lingerie store and the moment I stepped in I knew I never would again. I could quite literally smell the lace, it was everywhere. There was lace on bras, panties, slippers and teddies. I was sure if I peeled the wallpaper away, there would be lace hiding there as well.

After a minute or two of just simply glancing around, I turned my attention back to Alice who stood beside me. Her arms filled with countless skimpy (and lacy) items. I watched her walk to the dressing room, setting the countless pairs of panties down before motioning for me to join her.

Begrudgingly, I followed.

"Alright, baby. Start trying some of these on, the ones you like, and come out and show me how they look on you. There are about fifty pairs there; we're buying them all but I just want to see them on you. You modeling panties for me is... kind of sexy."

Before I could protest, Alice slid the curtain shut.

With a deep sigh, I slid my skirt off as well as my black panties with little hearts all over them. I had a feeling I would never see those again...

Alice wasn't lying when she said that there were about fifty pairs of panties here, but I wasn't in the mood to displease her so I tried on each pair. The first were actually kind of cute, to me at least. They were black, tight and very slow cut, something I'd easily wear to bed with a long t-shirt.

I had no problem poking out from behind the curtain to show Alice who smirked and nodded in approval before urging me back in to try on the rest. It was then that I realized I wasn't going to like any other pair other than the ones I had just tried on. She had only chosen these ones to satisfy me personally. The rest were hers.

The next pairs I tried on were identical in every aspect other than color. The first pair was blue while the second pair was yellow. They both had a small pink bow on the front and lace where the material that formed the crotch of the panties were supposed to be. I sighed deeply, my hands instantly covering myself.

"I can't come out there with these on, Alice."

"We're the only ones in the store, Bella."

I knew that there was no way I was going to win the argument, I so poked out slightly through the curtain, enough for her to see. Apparently that wasn't good enough, for Alice was pulling me out by my arm, a devious little smirk on her face as I blushed deeply.

"Cute..."

Her hands were on my hips, turning me every which way to inspect them further.

"Go try on the pink ones."

I knew exactly what ones she was talking about. I had been avoiding those...

Rolling my eyes (which caused Alice to giggle), I made my way back into the changing room. The pink panties I was pulling on were hardly panties at all. It was the tiniest thong that I had ever had the displeasure of seeing before in my entire life. There was just enough material to cover my slit, but nothing more.

Standing in front of the curtain, I crossed my arms over my shoulder, refusing to walk out into the store wearing it. Alice must have seen my choice, for she was pulling the curtain open enough to make her way into the changing room with me.

Her golden eyes moved down my body, stopping at my barely clothed cunt, a twisted little smirk on her lips. Her hands were running along my bare hips, her eyes raking over my lower half.

"I quite like these ones... Don't you, Bella?"

"They're hardly eve underwear, Alice. They don't cover anything. I might as well not be wearing anything at all."

Alice turned me, pushing me forward so that my hands were against the wall, my body semi bent over. Her cold hands trailed along my bare ass, soothing the sore skin.

"Rosalie certainly did a number on your behind, didn't she? Perhaps when I take you home, I'll make it all better."

I simply nodded once, hoping that her idea of 'better' and mine were the same. It was beginning to feel like forever since I'd last gotten off.

My thighs trembled as Alice's hands pushed them apart, her tiny little fingers peeling the thin material of the thong away from my slit, pushing it aside.

"You have no idea how much I love your sweet little pussy, Bella." I whimpered at her words, the feel of her warm breath against my bare cunt making me shudder in pleasure. "Would you like me to play with it right here in the dressing room?"

I couldn't believe I was willing to let Alice between my thighs in a public place. It wasn't like me at all, though I knew I wasn't going to make it home with her talking like that and teasing like that... I simply nodded.

I let out a soft moan as I felt her tongue trail along my outer lips gently, her tongue dragging agonizingly slow. I spread my legs a bit further apart for her as she began lapping at my pussy from behind. I didn't care who caught us at this point, I just needed to get off.

Her tongue flicked against my lips, my hips grinding back against her face as I whimpered in pleasure. I was getting close, I could feel it already, but Alice pulled away.

I was about to scream at her, literally. This was the second time she got me all fired up and left me hanging, though before I had the chance, I was being pulled to the floor. I could fee cold skin beneath me, my thighs straddling a face as a tongue continued probing my drenched pussy, though it wasn't Alice. Alice was standing in front of me with an adorable little smile.

Glancing down, a set of golden eyes stared up into mine; the sound of his tongue lapping against me was the only thing we could hear in the dressing room. His tongue was working frantically, flicking against my clit so rapidly I would have been sure he was exhausted after only a few seconds. It didn't stay in one place though. From my clit it moved to my entrance, teasing before moving back to my swollen clit.

"Bella, this is my brother Edward." My eyes glanced up to Alice as she spoke, my body still in shock from the extreme change. "Edward is easily the best pussy eater you'll ever come across."

I knew that Alice wasn't lying; my eyes glancing back down as he tugged my inner lips into his mouth, sucking against them wildly. I couldn't help but moan. It felt too damn good. Better than Alice, as much as I hated to admit it.

I was grinding myself down onto his lips as he continued sucking against me, running his tongue quickly along my lips before releasing them with a _pop_. His tongue returned to my clit, sucking against it the same way he had done to my lips just a moment ago.

His hands held my hips still as he began lapping up my slit, cleaning me. I wasn't sure how loud I was being, but the moment he snaked his tongue into my cunt, I was screaming in pleasure.

It was so _long_! Much longer than Alice's, and even Rosalie's! I could literally bounce slightly on his face, my hips fucking his tongue at a pace I was much more comfortable with. In no time at all I was coming, screaming out in sheer pleasure. He didn't stop there though, despite my struggles to get free. My pussy was too sensitive for the continued oral attack, though he refused to let up.

A second orgasm quickly washed over me.

And a third.

By the forth, I had collapsed back against his body, his hands still clamped down on my thighs as his tongue continued to drill into me, suck against me and even nibble. My fifth orgasm washed over me, and I was certain I was going to die if he didn't stop soon.

I heard Alice giggle as she pulled me away from Edward, letting me catch my breath. It took me a few moments to be able to stand on my own, though my legs were still quite wobbly.

"How was I?"

I glanced to the painfully attractive male, a deep blush in my already flushed cheeks. I had no voice, no words, so instead I just nodded. He was _amazing_.

"I'm glad you liked it." I followed his hands as they began to unbutton and unzip his jeans, glancing up at him curiously. "Now, why don't you come climb on my lap and I'll give you a real ride?"

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Just noticing one or two comments stating that Alice shouldn't be "sharing" Bella. For the record, that's not the intention behind this story and it's a shame that some people have not caught on to that.**

**Vampires are animalistic creatures. Primal, protective and possessive. I'm sorry if in my stories Edward doesn't run around in the sunshine partially naked, sparkling and singing the _Best Hits of the '20's_, that's not the way I would have written the Twilight Saga if I had the chance. That's kind of the whole point in creating our own fan fictions, isn't it? To bring another side of the story out?**

**Alice is _not_ sharing Bella. She is being claimed and accepted into the family individually by each member of the Cullen family. Alice and Bella will at some point live happily over after when I chose to end the story, and they will be involved with each other - no one else. If you are looking for a "Bellice" only story, I recommend my fiction "I can do better" which is being continued.  
**

**Two comments out of 270+ do not agree with this, which is quite good, considering, though you must realize this is my story and I wouldn't write it any other way.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Hildebrant who requested something to do with panties via PM. If you guys have any requests, please let me know!**

**Thanks for reading,  
- Fashion Pixie  
**


End file.
